<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Princess by Contesa_lui_Alucard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836112">My Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesa_lui_Alucard/pseuds/Contesa_lui_Alucard'>Contesa_lui_Alucard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Naked Female Clothed Male, Oral Sex, PIV, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesa_lui_Alucard/pseuds/Contesa_lui_Alucard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren discovers a new term of endearment for you. Sex ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I decided to try my hand at a little smut fic using prompt number 59. “You like it when I call you my little prince/princess?” from the ::nsfw/smut prompts list posted by user prolixitae, inspired by an ask on my tumblr @contesa-lui-alucard courtesy of the gorgeous @AloneandSleepless</p><p>This is the origin story of the nickname, and while this is my little HC of my relationship with Kylo, I decided to write is as a Kylo Ren x Reader because I don’t think any of you really want to read as literally me lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was tedious and time consuming, being the Supreme Leader of the First Order, but Kylo Ren was always careful not to let the power and position control him. Rather, Kylo Ren exerted control over all aspects of his life, including his title, his schedule, and you, of course. </p><p> </p><p>It was at this very moment that he was exercising said control.</p><p> </p><p>As had become routine, you had just taken dinner together in the formal dining hall, conversing quietly about how you had each spent your day. Kylo always gave you his full attention, even when his day had been long and grueling, nothing ever dampened his interest in you. And you returned the attention of course, having eyes and ears for no one else but him.</p><p> </p><p>Then, as always, when the meal was finished and the conversations concluded for the time being, he dismissed you to your shared chambers, where you were to wait for him.</p><p> </p><p>But as was your Kylo’s way, you didn’t simply have a seat in the salon and await his arrival. No, it was at this time that you would remove the gown you had donned for the evening’s meal and instead change in to one of his chosen undergarments. Kylo had particular tastes, and as was Kylo’s way he ensured that your wardrobe was filled with what he liked to see you in, including the undergarments he expected you to don for him now. He had seemed a bit gentler at dinner, softer, so you selected a babydoll with black lace triangle cups, an empire waist trimmed with a satin bow that flowed out in pleated tulle, and matching lace thong from your wardrobe. You slipped the garments on carefully, fixed your hair and checked your makeup, before taking your black velvet pillow from the special closet reserved for containing the implements needed during your nightly playtime, placing it at the foot of the bed, and kneeling on it. Now all that was left to do was wait. </p><p> </p><p>You rested your pert ass on your heels, back straight, palms flat on your thighs. In the beginning it had been difficult, and sometimes on days when Kylo is particularly angry it still was, but you could tell this would not be one of those nights. Sure enough, not long after assuming your position, you heard the door to the main room of your chambers slide open, the swish of his cloak and the heavy footfalls of his thick leather boots as he made his way to your bedroom. When he finally came into view, broad frame filling the doorway, your body reacted as it always did upon seeing him like this. You had gotten much better at stifling your outward reactions, for depending on his mood those could be punishable offences, but nothing could deter the wetness that formed between your legs, the way your stomach turned to lead and your heart clenched in anticipation. Kylo drank you in, his eyes raking over your kneeling form, and even from this distance you could see the way his honey eyes softened at the sight. </p><p> </p><p>He takes a step further into the room, lips quirking up at the corner almost imperceptibly, “I like your choice for this evening.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Supreme Leader,” you purr, the arousal dripping from your pussy only increasing from his praise. </p><p> </p><p>He drinks you in a moment longer and you preen under his adoring gaze, looking up at him through your luscious lashes, smiling softly, inviting. His pupils dilate until the honey gold is barely left a sliver, he crosses the room in long, halted strides, coming to stand before you. You crane your neck up to hold his gaze, chin now level with his thighs and only a hair’s breath away. He reaches a black leather gloved hand down to you, offering assistance, but you hesitate to take it. This isn’t how your playtime usually goes, the offer of his hand has you unsure. Is this a test? Your brows knit in confusion as you continue to look up at him, eyes now darting between his own penetrating gaze and his offered hand. He seems to read your uncertainty, and soothes it with a warm smile, “Come here, my princess. There will be no punishments tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Princess? He’s never called you as such before. Kylo didn’t have any terms of endearment for you, unless you included the names that spilled from his angry lips when you misbehaved, or when he pounded his rigid cock into you mercilessly, but those were often far from endearing, even if the acts attached to them were. </p><p> </p><p>Princess. His <i>princess</i>. You can feel the heat rush to your face and you bite your lip in an effort to stifle it. Kylo watches your face carefully, closely, always so intently, catching every little emotion that just flitted across your delicate face at the sound of that term. The warm smile he’d been wearing quirks up even higher on one side, curling into a smirk, and when he speaks it’s low, rough, like this arouses him just as much as the pain does, “Do you like it when I call you my princess?”</p><p> </p><p>Without hesitation you give a quick nod, “Yes, Supreme Leader. I do.” You learned early on never to lie, no matter the consequence, not when he could hear your thoughts at any moment he so wished, and often did he wish.</p><p> </p><p>He flexes the hand that he had offered, the leather squeaking, reminding you it awaits, “Then come, my princess. Let me show you what it means.”</p><p> </p><p>You slide your delicate hand into his large grasp, letting him help you to your unsteady feet, now weak from having spent such a long amount of time on your knees. Kylo anticipates this though, pulling you up into his arms, cradling you bridal style against his chest. You gasp with excitement and wrap your arms around his neck, suppressing the urge to giggle at this uncharacteristic gesture. He senses it though, hearing the laughter ring out in your mind, and his smirk curls into a barely suppressed grin. He walks around to the side of your large, black silk sheet bedecked bed and sits on the edge, still holding you close. </p><p> </p><p>Kylo leans in, lids heavy but not closed, and presses his lips to yours. You gaze into eachother’s eyes as your lips caress, reveling in the feeling of his soft mouth on yours. You learned early on that Kylo didn’t often close his eyes, not even when intimate, he always seemed to be watching. At first it had felt odd, but after time had passed you found that you too now kept your eyes open as you kissed, memorizing the little details of his face, the moles and freckles, the flecks of gold in his irises. His tongue slipped out past his lips, caressing the seam of your mouth, asking for entrance, which you eagerly allowed. As his tongue intertwined with yours you let your eyes slide shut, getting lost in the feeling of his hot, wet muscle massaging your own.</p><p> </p><p>The hand that had slipped under your legs for support now traveled up your thigh, sliding under the gauzy skirt of the babydoll, letting his fingers dance along the ridges of your ribs before a leather clad thumb was swiping up from under a lacey cup, seeking out the tender underside of your breast. Your breath hitches and he takes the opportunity to push the kiss even deeper, claiming your mouth, teeth clinking together in his hunger.</p><p> </p><p>He drags his fingers back down your stomach and pulls his hand out from under the babydoll, traveling up along your arm and settling on your shoulder. He runs a finger along the strap of the babydoll, as if contemplating it, before he is suddenly pulling away from your mouth. He leans you back in his grasp, giving himself access to your neck and collar bones, which you offer up freely, falling back into the way he’s dipping you. He begins at your jaw, kissing and biting along the column of your neck, leaving a trail of reddening marks and beautiful gasps pulled from your lungs in his wake. As he nears the crook of your neck the kisses slow down, become more concentrated, the biting and sucking becomes harder, fresh bruises to replace the ones that never really seem to fade bloom anew. He trails his way to your shoulder, taking the strap of your babydoll between his teeth, laving at your shoulder with his hot tongue in the process, before he begins to pull the strap away, sliding it down your arm. Gravity takes care of the rest, now baring one pert breast to his ravenous gaze, of which he takes full advantage. Kylo switches your position, moving you to now lay your shoulders on the bed, shifting so that his torso is turned towards you, your ass still in his lap, the stiff rod of his cock making itself known.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo kisses and bites his way down from your shoulder to your collar bone, then down to the slope of your breast. A leather clad hand reaches up to run a finger over your peaked nipple, caressing the swell of your breast before his mouth is there to capture the pebbled peak. His tongue flicks and circles, his teeth nibble, pulling the sensitive nub taught. You moan at the pleasure/pain sensation, forcing your hands to stay at your sides, not sure how generous Kylo is feeling and not wanting to break this delicate spell he is under. Kylo releases the now tender nipple and meets your gaze once more, “Touch me, my princess. You have my permission.”</p><p> </p><p>You must be dreaming, that is the only explanation. You knew your Kylo could be soft, you’d been made privy to it before. In general you were treated with kindness, on bad days with cold avoidance, but always with consideration. During playtime though, that was not typically the case. During playtime was when Kylo exercised his control, his dominance, his power. And you craved it, for all that it sounded wrong. You wanted to feel his power, you wanted to submit to his dominance, you did not shy away from his control. This was the relationship you had forged and it suited you just as well as it suited him. But none of that helped to dilute the surprise at his actions this evening.</p><p> </p><p>If this were a dream though, then best to experience it to its fullest. You lift one hand up to his head, carding your fingers through his soft black hair. The other you place gently against the side of his neck, curling your fingers beneath his skull, letting your thumb trace the strong line of his jaw. His molten eyes roll back slightly at the feeling of your nails scratching against his scalp, running through his locks, but he quickly regains control, moving to rid your other breast of its lace confine. He repeats his attentions on this nipple, taking it between crooked teeth, biting and pulling and licking until you’re left whimpering, the grip on his hair tightening, the hand holding his neck now digging its nails into the back of his skull.  He groans, releasing your abused nipple, then moving to pull the babydoll up and over your head, tossing it across the room, leaving you in nothing but the lace thong. He slides out from underneath you, leaving you resting on the bed as he positions himself over you. Thick thighs clothed in tight black pants bracket your hips, gloved hands hold him up on either side of your shoulders, he dips down, kissing and dragging his tongue along the planes of your body, winding a path down to the lacey thong. With one quick snap the strings holding the thong together have been ripped apart by impatient hands, which make quick work of pulling it from your body, now baring you to him completely. </p><p> </p><p>With hands shaking from barely restrained desire, he parts your thighs, pressing his own in between to spread them further open, revealing your wet heat to his gaze. He takes your hands, now trembling with their own want, and uses them to pull you up to sitting, wrapping your hands behind his neck. Then in one swift motion he grips the globes of your ass and lifts you, lays his own body down on the plush bed, and pulls your cunt to his lips, seating you on his mouth. You take a moment to steady yourself, repositioning your knees that are now folded on either side of his head, and gaze down at him incredulously, he’s never done anything like this before, you’ve never ridden his face. </p><p> </p><p>“My princess deserves a throne befitting of her,” he purrs, before he begins lapping at your clit with his hot tongue. There is no stopping the moan that breaks from your throat, or the way your hands reach down to tangle your fingers in his hair. And as much as you want to keep your eyes open to watch the way he worships you, the pleasure is too overwhelming and your lids slide shut. His tongue swirls around your hardening nub, alternating with flat licks, sending tendrils of pleasure shooting up your spine. You can feel more and more wetness dripping from your core, coating his chin. Kylo dips down, letting his tongue gather up the forming wetness and drinks it down, plunging his writhing muscle into your slick hole, seeking every drop. </p><p> </p><p>He moves back up to your clit and strokes it with vigor, coaxing an increasing the tightening in your core, pulling you closer and closer to orgasm. One of the leather clad hands that had been gripping your thighs moves between your legs from behind, seeking your dripping entrance. He slides one thick finger into your opening and curls it, pressing until your back bows backward, until you’re moaning, then yelling, then screaming, “Kylo! Oh, Kylo!” as his tongue continues to lave at your sensitive clit, bringing you to the precipice of an orgasm. His other hand moves to spread your labia apart, baring your slit to him, he wraps his plush lips around it and sucks, simultaneously presses down on that spot inside of you, and you shatter, gasping, “Kyyy… looooo,” until you’re slumping forward, body shivering with aftershocks. </p><p> </p><p>Kylo takes advantage of your bonelessness, lifting you to lay you back down on the bed, keeping your legs spread open, juices still dripping liberally from your core, as he undoes his pants and lets his thus far neglected cock spring free. He lifts your legs, draping them over his shoulders, and lines himself up with your entrance. Even for as large as he is, you offer little resistance, being as slick as you are now, and his head slips in with ease. He rocks it back and forth in your entrance, slicking it up, coating it in your essence. “Look at me, princess,” he rasps, hair askew from your attentions, jaw loose, eyes wild, “Watch me, as I give you what you deserve. You belong to the Supreme Leader, and the Supreme Leader takes care of what is his.” With that he seats himself fully inside of you in one powerful stroke, the meaty girth of him stretching you to your limits. You cry out at the sudden fullness, only having a moment to adjust before he begins pounding into you, angling his hips and striking deeply, striking that spot inside of you, leaving you screaming as he presses deeper and deeper, thrusts harder and harder, filling you and stretching you over and over, faster and faster. </p><p> </p><p>Your ankles lock behind his neck, the bonelessness you had felt post orgasm long gone, your hands scrambling across the sheets for purchase, needing to grip on to something as his powerful thrusts push you up the bed. He pauses for a moment, taking your legs from his shoulders, pulling them to one side, pressing them together with one strong arm bracing them closed, before resuming. The increased tightness, increased pressure, has you screaming anew, and his strokes somehow increase in speed.</p><p> </p><p>“I want another orgasm from you, princess,” he growls, “When we switch positions again you’re going to touch your clit. Do you understand?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” you respond breathlessly, moaning before you continue, “Yes Kylo, my Supreme Leader, my love, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>His thrusts stutter at the term of endearment, but only to return with renewed vigor, pounding his thick cock harder and faster into your dripping pussy. You aren’t force sensitive like he is, but you can feel the emotion radiating off of him, your soft Kylo, you know how it pulls at his heart when you call him that, when you call him your love, even if he still hasn’t admitted it, he doesn’t have to, not yet. You can’t read minds like he can, but you don’t need to when it comes to him, not to know how he feels about you, and how the way you feel about him makes him feel.</p><p> </p><p>He hits deeply with a few more solid thrusts before stopping again, this time coaxing you onto your knees, pressing down on your shoulder blades until you lay prostrate, ass in the air for him. He begins to thrust again, hitting that spot with extra vigor, tying your insides up in knots, leaving you screaming, you reach underneath yourself with a shaking hand, doing your best to reach your clit as he had instructed, rubbing stuttering circles around your aching clit, desperate to give Kylo that orgasm, desperate to give it to yourself, nothing felt more amazing than coming apart around his throbbing cock. He pounded into your dripping pussy mercilessly, hammering you into the bed, thick dick plowing so deeply you felt it in your cervix. He was panting now, you could feel his sweat dripping on to your ass, your back, a tell-tale sign that he was close. You rub desperately, so close to breaking, wanting nothing more than to fall over the edge. Kylo angles his hips, driving his cock directly into your g-spot, your finger gives one more rub and you’re over the edge, “Ooooh Kylooo,” you scream, entire body shaking from the force, pussy quivering and constricting around his cock, milking it in hopes of receiving his cum. He doesn’t deny it, his fingers digging in to your hips hard enough to bruise, letting go with a roar, pushing his cock in as far as it will go, releasing everything he has inside of you. You can feel the pulse of his cock as it empties into you, filling you full of him. He gives a few shallow thrusts, ensuring his seed is buried deep inside, before pulling out slowly. </p><p> </p><p>You both collapse onto the bed, sweating and spent, turning to face eachother as you curl into the crook of his arm. he pulls you close, kissing your forehead as you settle into him, his cum trickles down between your legs and onto the sheets but neither of you cares, everything will be cleaned up soon. Right now is for this, for the feeling of his strong arms as they wrap around you, pulling you further into him. For the feel of his lips as they pepper your hair with kisses, for the caress of bare fingers, gloves finally having been removed, with the rest of his clothing soon to follow, because just as much as Kylo loves the feeling of control that staying fully clothed brings, he also revels in the way your soft skin feels against his own when he’s through with exercising his power for the night. When playtime is over, far from prying eyes, the armor is stripped away and you’re left with your Kylo, your soft, kind Kylo.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, my princess,” Kylo breathes, so quietly you think he may not have said it at all, but rather spoken it directly into your mind, where no one but you could hear it. He seems keen on exercising this newly found term of endearment, and you certainly won’t begrudge him it.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome, my love,” you reply, anticipating the physical reaction the term always warrants from him, and not being disappointed. Kylo pulls you impossibly closer, tightening his arms around you, taking one of your hands and laying it over his beating heart, telling you everything with actions that he can’t yet put into words.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>